


Hey There, Darlin'

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Farmer Ushijima, M/M, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omegaverse, Read at Your Own Risk, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, city boy shirabu, just really raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Shirabu Kenjirou gets lost in a small town due to car trouble. A local farmer by the name of "Toshi" offers to help him, but at what cost...





	Hey There, Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Request done for Nono! <3 Thank you girl lol you already know how much fun I had writing this XD

Kenjirou Shirabu wasn’t sure why his driver had insisted on this “shortcut” but they were certainly paying the price for it now. Never had he ever been around so many disgusting, sweating, _dirty_ alphas in his life. But this pub was the only thing they’d come across in who knows how many miles. And Shirabu was tired of walking. 

“Excuse me,” he tried again, hoping to get the bartender’s attention, wanting nothing more than to get out as soon as possible, because the alpha pheromones were starting to get to him, “is there perhaps a mechanic, or a hotel—”

Beside him, a large alpha put out his cigarette, blowing out a waft of smoke up towards the ceiling. “Car trouble?” 

Shirabu blinked, ignoring the slick that began gathering between his thighs. Were alphas always that big? “Yes I’m—my driver and I are trying to get to Middleton—”

“How far out is your car? I can take a look.” 

“A-Are you a mechanic?” Shirabu asked, shifting awkwardly and tensing his thighs. 

“Everyone ‘round here is,” the alpha explained, chugging his beer and then standing up. “Lead the way.” 

The alpha’s height was even more than what Shirabu could have imagined. Broad shoulders, strong features, white shirt stained with some kind of grease and a _scent_ that made Shirabu’s head spin. Maybe it was just from all the smoke in the room. “Um, well, I was walking for about twenty minutes—”

“It’s fine,” the alpha said, “I’ve got my truck.” 

“Um, I’m Kenjirou. Kenjirou Shirabu. I’ll be sure to pay you for your trouble—”

“You city folks don’t do nothing nice for nobody ‘less you get paid?” the alpha asked, popping another cigarette into his mouth. 

Shirabu blinked. Was that even English?

They came up to a truck—at least, Shirabu assumed it was a truck, but he’d never seen anything that monstrous in his life, the seats up so high that the alpha had to pick him up and prop him inside. 

His hands were rough. Even through the fabric of his dress, Shirabu could feel it. Strong, hairy arms with rough, calloused hands. The hands of a working man. The hands of an alpha.

He swallowed, wishing his driver were there with him. But someone had to stay behind with the car. It was a short drive, much shorter than what Shirabu had thought he’d walked, and before he knew it this alpha he still didn’t know the name of was popping open the hood of their trunk, examining the engine. 

He reached his hand in, a few metallic clangs ringing about, the alpha twirling the cigarette in his mouth before slamming the hood back down. “Motor’s blown. Gonna have to take that in toa real shop.” 

Shirabu crinkled his features, “I thought you said you were a mechanic?” 

The man blew out some smoke, dropping the cigarette and putting it out with his foot. “-‘m a farmer. Can fix most things but don’t have the right tools for somethin’ like that.” 

“Young Master,” his driver offered, “your feet must be tired. Allow me to walk into town, and I’ll—”

“I could drive ya,” the alpha offered. “It’s a five minute drive down this here road. Jimmy’s the mechanic there, can fix anythin’. Got a motel in town, too.” 

Shirabu cringed, “A _mo-_ tel?” He’d never stayed in one of those before. 

“Thank you very much, young man,” his driver said. “We’ll be sure to compensate you. What was your name?” 

“Wakatoshi Ushijima. But e’ryone ‘round here calls me Toshi.” 

The heat was sweltering. Even in his sundress, he was sweating, the dizzying knowledge that he’d have to stay in some shabby, run down motel enough to make Shirabu nauseous. 

To make matters worse, when they’d finally dropped off the car and gotten to the motel, there was only one room available. He’d be forced to share a room with the _help._

“I’ve got a spare room at my house,” Ushijima offered. “One of you could take that.” 

“Young Master,” the driver said immediately, “I will go with the alpha—”

Shirabu pulled his driver aside. Logically, he knew it was a dumb idea, taking into consideration the way this alpha’s pheromones were affecting his body. But the thought of sleeping in a motel was enough to override that. If his father ever found out, he’d kill him. But that made it all sort of exciting. 

He’d never done anything that was against the rules. 

So in the end, he was back in Mr. Ushijima’s truck, driving through fields of nothingness towards what Shirabu guessed would be the man’s farm. Everything had smelled like manure outside, but inside the truck the only scent Shirabu could really smell was that alpha musk, thick and heavy and his nose. It made the heat all the more unbearable. 

Wakatoshi Ushijima hadn’t ever come across anyone like Keijirou. Proper talkin’, good smelling, virgin little thing of an omega. He couldn’t help but be hard within the confined space of the car—that sort of thing was just alpha instinct. That supple white skin that looked like it’d never seen the sun—Toshi wanted to mark it. To cover it up in purple blotches, to claim it with his teeth. 

Dresses from the city sure were soft. 

“You’ll get in trouble smellin’ like that,” Toshi said, throwing his hand down on those milk-white thighs. “Even back at the bar. That’s how omegas get raped, y’know.” He squeezed a bit, pissed from the way all those other alpha’s had laid their eyes on the omega. 

He saw the shiver that ran down the omega’s spine, which only sent more blood hurtling towards his dick. 

“I’m sorry. The city has purifiers in most establishments so I…d-does it smell bad?” 

“No,” Toshi removed his hand, pulling up in front of his house, “smells good.” 

Shirabu thought he might just stain the man’s car, he was dripping so much slick. Worst of all, he didn’t even have anything to change into or out of, because this car ride wasn’t supposed to go overnight. 

But, Mr. Ushijima said he had some spare clothes he could borrow. 

Everything was too big. The shirt was doable as a second dress, but the pants and underwear weren’t even worth putting on. So Shirabu would have to make do with his soaked panties. 

“Thank you for the clothes,” he said, stepping into the alpha’s room, “ but these didn’t fit.” He had to get out soon. The smell was too much. 

Toshi thought God was finally rewarding him for all the hard work he’d done all his life. The sight of this angelic-white omega in one of his shirts—and if the pants didn’t fit, did that mean there was nothing else under there? Shirabu turned to go, but Toshi stopped him, grabbing him from behind and rubbing his already hard cock against the omega’s ass. 

“You’ve never been marked,” he breathed, dick and fangs aching to pierce skin, the omega’s scent suddenly stronger than before. 

“N-No—”

“The wife of a farmer has a good life,” he couldn’t help his hands from roaming, his tongue licking up that sweet sweat while he continued to grind, “if you’ll have me.” 

Oh, that innocent trembling. The alpha couldn’t get enough. 

“M-Mr. Ushijima—”

“It’s Toshi,” he corrected, grabbing Shibaru’s chin and forcing him into a deep kiss, the omega moaning loud and unabashed into his mouth. He could feel his stubble prickling against the omega’s smooth face.

It didn’t take much before he was throwing the omega onto his bed, that pretty brown hair falling around his head like a halo, those creamy white legs huddled and shy, Shirabu holding the length of his shirt down. “Wait, I—I’ve never done this before—”

“—’s all right,” Toshi nurtured with a kiss, “I’ll treat ‘ya real gentle.” 

Clothes were gone in a matter of moments, though Toshi was sad to see the white cotton underwear go, the innocence of it all feeding into his instinct. “So neatly trimmed,” he murmured, suckling the omega’s thigh. “You city folk sure are proper.” 

“P-Please don’t lick there—”

Toshi wasn’t one to take orders from anyone, but it meant getting to the main attraction a lot faster. And given that the slick was already staining his sheets, he figured even if this omega was a virgin, it’d be fine. “Ken,” he barked, “grab my shoulders.” 

Immediately the omega did what he was told, and Toshi slid in, nice and gentle like he’d promised. 

Shirabu thought his mind would melt. The scent in the room was unreal. Full of sweat and alpha and so much _slick_ he didn’t know what he was supposed to do—didn’t know how to process the throbbing cock that was now inside of him, didn’t know how he was even supposed to _breathe_ when this large man of an alpha was panting up above him, allowing him to get used to the sensation. Mr. Ushijima looked so different from him. Chest covered in hair, happy trail leading alll the way down to the spot where they were now connected. 

“Um, I-I’m ok,” Shirabu swallowed, “y-you can move.” 

“Ken,”

Shirabu shivered, feeling every inch of the alpha slide out of him. No one had ever shortened his name like that before. 

“Sorry, but—I can’t be gentle no more.” 

He didn’t even have the chance to scream before he was _pounded_ into, overwhelmed with so much pleasure that his entire body convulsed, Shirabu coming all over his stomach in a matter of moments. But Mr. Ushijima only chuckled, giving a show of his fangs and running his tongue over his lips. “Already?” he pulled out, so suddenly that Shirabu whined. 

He rubbed their cocks together, up and down in a motion that was _delicious_ but not enough, coating both of their lengths in Shirabu’s cum. Mr. Ushijima was huge. Hot and thick compared to Shirabu, with more hair than Shirabu would know what to do with, the size something that left the omega wondering how something that large had been inside him only moments ago. Unconsciously he licked his lips, fleetingly thinking that those hairs might tickle against his lips. 

“Lookit how sticky y’are.” Mr. Ushijima kissed him again, tongue claiming his throat. “I-I’m sorry—” Shirabu trembled. 

“—’s ok,” the alpha murmured, smirking, “I like it messy. C’mere.” 

Their positions flipped, Shirabu now cradled between Mr. Ushijima’s thighs, his back pressed against the alpha’s chest. “W-Wait—”

“—n’t worry. Feels good this way,” Mr. Ushijima lapped at his scent glands, sliding right back into him. Shirabu shivered as he felt him, hot breath on his neck, cock large and thick and _pulsing_ inside him, Mr. Ushijima thrusting his hips up and down. 

“Open your legs for me.” 

Shirabu tightened his thighs, refusing the request, “N-No—that’s embarrassing—”

“It’s fine,” Mr. Ushijima assured, prying his thighs apart. “Let me see all of you.” 

An omega’s thighs beneath his hands had to be one of Toshi’s favorite things. That smooth skin under his rough palm, those milk-white legs spread out just for him, pink cock strained and bouncing from his movements, stomach bulging out in the shape of Toshi’s own cock. He wanted to milk this pretty little omega dry. Wanted to fill him with pups, shove his dick in so deep his knot would be sure to catch, granting him a whole litter of pups. 

He sucked on Ken’s neck while he pumped, fangs biting and tugging at the scent glands. The more he did it, the better the omega smelled. And those sharp whines Ken kept doing—city folks weren’t as quiet as the rumors said. 

But that was fine by Toshi. He liked it loud. Loved the way their skin slapped together, loved being balls deep inside what he’d soon mark as his. 

“M-M-Mr. U-ssshhh—j-jimmmaahh—” Ken’s head tossed back, gasps turning into sobs, tears streaming down his face. 

Fuck that was pretty. 

“—t’s wrong, Pumpkin?” Toshi asked, grabbing Ken’s waist and grinding their body’s together, “Not enough for ya yet?” 

“N-N-No—” the sobs continued, small spasms overtaking the omega’s body, “I-I want to see you—I want to kiss—”

Oh, alphas were weak to omega’s pleas alright. It’s why behind every alpha farmer stood a strong omega wife to hold down the house. 

“Alright,” Toshi switched their positions again, flipping Ken around so that they could face each other, claiming the omega’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, “Deep breaths there, Darlin’. You’ll hurtcherself.” 

Ushijima brushed his knuckles against the omega’s wet cheek, before laying flat against the bed, “Go on at your own pace.” 

Still, Shirabu couldn’t stop trembling. “Y-You want me to move?” 

“Yeah,” Ushijima grinned. “Let me see that pretty pink cock bounce.” 

“N-No—p-please, I—p-please—”

“Alright alright,” Ushijima reached up again, rubbing his thumb over Shirabu’s chin, “I’ll give ya whatcha want.” 

Shirabu’s thighs were grabbed again, keeping him in place while Toshi slapped their skin together, the sound louder than it’d been before, embarrassing and yet arousing, Toshi at the perfect angle to watch his cock slide in and out of his omega. 

Because by the end of it, Shirabu _would_ be his. 

The pleasure welled up in his head, and with a few more thrusts he came, watching with an open mouth as Ken came, too, spilling that white seed all over Toshi’s stomach, sticky and hot and sweet. He reached up, squeezing against the bulge in Ken’s stomach, feeling the pressure on his own dick, reveling in the omega’s moans.

His own seed dripped down the omega’s thighs, slick staining his cock while he pulled out. That wouldn’t do. You couldn’t get pups without a knot. Ken fell down beside him, panting and clutching at his chest. “M-Mr. Ushijima—”

“Toshi,” the alpha reminded gently, patting the omega’s hair in a soothing manner. “Sorry Buttercup, but we ain’t stopping yet.” Toshi molded him, adjusting the omega so that he were on all fours, and he could get a better look at that plump, gaping little hole. All swollen and pink, just for him. He spread the cheeks apart, some of his own cum getting on his hand. He spanked the skin lightly, giving himself new resolve. “Not until my bite’s on your neck and your belly’s full.” 

“W-Wait—!“

Toshi only lasted a few thrusts into mounting him, before the omega’s legs gave out from under him, that beautiful back bowing into the bed. Toshi followed him, skin scraping skin, enjoying the way it felt when his balls hit the omega’s plump ass from behind. “Oh—Toshi—! Toshi!!” The screams were muffled by the pillow, but Toshi could still hear them, could see the omega clutching at the sheets until his knuckles paled, could _feel_ the delicious way Ken tightened around him, throbbing and sucking at him, as if Ken were trying to keep him inside. 

Oh, but Ken liked kissing, didn’t he? 

Without thinking, he grabbed the omega by the neck, tilting his head back so that they could kiss. It was sloppy, wet—Toshi unable to tell what was saliva and what was sweat anymore, but when he pulled away, a string of spit kept them from parting entirely, Shirabu’s mouth still open, tongue all but hanging out. His eyes were somewhere far gone, glossed over and drunk with sex—his tears dry and staining his cheeks— his voice carried off by ecstasy. 

Toshi loved that expression. 

“I’m gonna make you mine,” he promised, “I’m gonna give you my pups—”

“Yes!” Shirabu _moaned,_ his head falling back into the pillow, offering up his neck in complete submission, “Please—Toshi—make me yours—!”

When the bite came, Shirabu lost all his senses. Didn’t think about how he was disgracing his father, or how he was covered in all sorts of fluids, could only sob in pleasure at the fact that he was being knotted—that he was being _claimed,_ that every single one of his omega instincts were buzzing with a sense of decadent fulfillment. 

With each gush his new alpha gave him, Shirabu trembled, happy purr-moans parting his lips at the thought that pups would soon reach his stomach. “Toshi,” he murmured, bliss present in his voice, “will I really get pregnant?” 

“‘Course you will, Darlin’” the alpha assured, taking Shirabu’s knuckled and pressing his lips to them. 

“How can you be sure?” 

Ushijima’s hand met Shirabu’s ass in a harsh _spank,_ Shirabu _yelping_ in response. “Because you’re _my_ omega now, Darlin’. And I knotted ya up nice ‘n tight.” 

Pleasant shivers raced down Shirabu’s spine, looking into those deep, dark eyes. That was all he wanted. “Yes, Toshi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Woowee what a wild ride lmfao. I know it's a bit different/ooc but it's an AU so whatever XD if that's the only thing you're gonna say about it then don't bother commenting. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
